Have a Happy Thanksgiving
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Some holidays may be grand, others maybe simple, but when your Ciel. It can be some thing to grow accustomed to.


Have a Happy Thanksgiving

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did this would be part of the manga at some point and I wouldn't be writing this fic._

_And I am very VERY much aware that in the UK they DO NOT Celebrate Thanksgiving. I'm writing this for the holiday. (I missed Halloween though awww), and I'll write one with an x mas theme as well._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For Ciel this was one of the worst months for him. He hated the fall and winter months. So many holidays that came bashing out nearly all at once. Halloween, which he'd be lying if he said he hated it. It was probably his favorite holiday because of all the candy and treats his butler made every year. But sadly it was November now. And that meant a holiday to which Bard was accustomed to was approaching. A holiday he was now forced to celebrate every year though he was british. Thanksgiving.

It wasn't a horrible holiday. As a matter of fact he saw it as a rather pleasant one. To give thanks was a rather pleasing concept to him. When Bard had told him the backround of the holiday the very first time he'd been employed and the month of November had hit. He'd actually been enamored. Mostly because for himself it meant a holiday would equal treats. And any day that would equal treats was a happy occastion for him. The first year it was probably the best year for him. Because at the time it'd only been Sebastian, Tanaka, Maylene, Finnian, Bard, and himself to celebrate it. Oh how he missed the first time he'd celebrated it. Because it was the quietest of them all. It was also the funniest for him. To see his butler be confused while the chef explained a traditional Thanksgiving meal. Since it was last minute the meal was neither petty nor grand. But it suited him just the same.

The delicious bird that'd been cooked and seasoned. Though it wasn't a turkey but a goose instead since it was far too late to get a proper turkey worked out pleasantly. A salad of greens, tomatos and mint. Mashed potatos with abit of gravy. And his favorite part of the meal. The pie. They didn't have a traditional pumpkin pie since pumpkin wasn't available at the time. So his butler made a blueberry one instead. His butler wanted to make abit more but was not permitted to as it was insisted by the chef to make a traditional meal. And claimed the salad was pushing it. Ciel sighed as he remembered his first thanksgiving. He loved that one the best.

The second one wasn't as pleasant but was okay. Elizabeth had joined. That year the food was properly planned, and they'd even had a turkey. Yams, stuffing, greens, cranberry sauce and more had adorned his table that year. The meal was devine. The company however was roudy, as Elizabeth had wanted to make everything cute. He giggled at the memory. Pilgrims and Indians was the theme that year. Elizabeth had made sure of that. He'd been a pilgrim. Sebastian was an indian with a single feather put in a headband on his head. He still wore his uniform as he'd refused to wear the outfit. But gave in to the face paint and headband. Maylene was a pilgrim, as was Finni. And Bard and Tanaka were indians as well. Elizabeth of couse was a pilgrim as well. That one would of been a better holiday had it not been for the forced wearing of costumes.

Unfortunately. This was the third time he was to celebrate it. And now...he didn't even like the holiday anymore. Because of Elizabeth, his aunt took a liking to the holiday as well. But not only that, his other compatriots found out of it about. So now there was Lau, Undertaker, and even the Shinigami's to deal with.

"Sebastian...just say i'm sick." he looked to his butler who was opening the door to the carriage.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that young master. If I were to say such a thing and you didn't show it'd be a shame on the Phantomhive house. Besides it's only for the day."

He sighed and walked to his doom of a carriage. He was doomed to have not one but five Thanksgiving dinners. The first stop. Was the undertaker. And it was only 9 am.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Tee hee hee. I have to say i'm surprised you showed earl." he giggled with glee. "But i'm glad all the food I made won't go to waste."

"Ah.." he sat upon a coffin. "Let's get this over with I have other appointments."

"Of course, the earl is certainly busy." he presented Ciel with a plate.

He cringed. On the dish was some meat that he was praying was bird meat. Something that looked like a frogs leg. Dog biscuits, and runny potatoes.

"Please do enjoy." he took a bite of his meal. "Oh pardon me. I forgot the tea." he got up to get the tea. Leaving the room for a brief moment.

"Sebastian." he gave him his plate. "This is an order, eat this in the next 30 seconds."

Sebastian looked at the plate for a moment and took it hesitantly. "That's quite rude don't you think?"

"I don't care. Eat it." he smirked as he waited to see what the demon would do.

The undertaker came back with a pleasant smile. "Ahh heres the tea...oh were you so hungry this morning Earl? Your plate is empty."

Ciel looked in front of himself to see a now empty plate. "Yes. My butler thought it best I don't eat today since i'll be eatting so much. You understand."

"Indeed."

He got off his seat and Sebastian helped him with his coat. "Sorry but I must be going. It's a tight schedule. You understand."

"Of course. Please do come again." he waved at him. Just before taking a bite of his dog biscuit.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once in the carriage, Ciel was smirking at his butler. "So was it tasty?"

Sebastian had his handkerchief to his lips. Burping with his mouth closed. "I have to say...that tasted better than it looked, but the potatoes were abit over done." he hiccuped.

"Oh." he smiled. "Even the frog leg."

"That was actually the tastiest part." he smiled as he put away his handkerchief. "I'll have to ask him what he did to season it. It was honestly delicious."

Ciel looked a tad disgusted at this comment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Young master i'd rather not go to this one." he sweated as they approached a tent in the forest for their next meal.

"No, we're going. Deal with it."

"SEEEBASSSTIAN!" Grell ran to the butler who dodged by side stepping the deathgod. He fell to the ground on his face. But quickly got up. "I've made such a lovely meal for you." he cooed. Making the butler shudder in distaste.

"Grell we're on a tight schedule, so if you please we'd like for this to not take longer than it needs to." he responded as he looked at his watch. It was now noon.

"Ahhh Sebastian wants to eat the meal i've prepared for him." he said with hearts floating about his body. "How divine!" he held out his open arms. "Come and get it!"

Sebastian shuddered and within moments Grell was on the ground with smoke coming from the new bump on his head. Sebastian and Ciel were leaving hastily.

"Happy Thanks...giving." Grell twitched on the floor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You look relieved." Ciel stated with a smirk.

"Indeed I am." he adjusted his coat. "Mostly because it was a quick stop."

"Hmmm do deathgods even eat?" he asked.

Sebastian merely shrugged.

"In anycase apart of me fears the next meal."

"Indeed. I don't think i've ever seen Lau eat food of his own cooking." he stated bluntly. Lau had a habit of mooching food off them from time to time. Sometimes he wondered what the chinese man ate. Other times he just down right didn't care. "In anycase let us hope this meal is...well a meal." he smiled.

"Me too. I'm hungry." Ciel sighed. The carriage stopped, and it was 12:30 pm.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hello Earl!" Lau waved at him. "Are you ready for the chinese version of a Thanksgiving meal?"

"As long as it's edible." he mumbled as Sebastian helped him remove his coat.

This meal was honestly a good one. Though everything was of edible quality. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except Lau apparently served alot.

"Here Earl, have some goose. It's delicious."

"No more. I've already had three servings."

"Ohhh but you'll hurt my feelings if you don't eat a fourth helping." he whined.

"Give it to my butler." he groaned. He was so full. Lau had given him three servings of goose, two servings of rosemary potatoes, two servings of wonton soup, three servings of fried rice, two servings of stir fry, and more. He could say he was honestly full.

"Hmmm okay." he smiled as he watched Sebastian eatting his meal. "Here have some more goose."

Chewing he smiled and mumbled "Thank you." as he took the plate of goose. Swallowing, "Can I have some more drink to wash this down?" he asked as he polished off the rice on his plate.

"Certainly, have some more tea." he poured some in a bowl and handed it to Sebastian.

He promptly drank it down to wash down the food he'd been eatting. Several empty plates were around him as Ciel had kept passing off the food he didn't want to him. "You have to give me the recipe to the goose. It was delicious." he smiled.

"Of course."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lau waved at Ciel for a goodbye as their carriage pulled out.

"How can you eat so much?" Ciel looked at his butler who appeared to be fine though he just at a meal for twenty people.

"I didn't want to be rude young master." he smiled. "It would of sullied the Phantomhive name if I refused to eat such a meal." he burped into his napkin he'd taken from Lau's table. "Although I could of done without the death mountain platter. It's so fattening."

"I told you I wasn't going to eat live scorpians."

"Aww but you missed out. It was rather tasty. The portion was just abit too large was all." he hiccuped.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ciel raised a brow.

"I'll be fine. I'm just not used to eatting so much human food in a day." he hiccuped again.

"Ohhh. I didn't know demons could hiccup." he gave a sly smile.

"My hiccups are better than Bard's farts you must admit." he smiled.

"Oh god." he laughed. "And to think I still let him in the house."

"In any case young master if your so full you may want to digest within the next hour." he looked at his watch. "Unless you want to make the Marchioness angry."

"Uhhh..." he groaned.

"Only two meals to go." he smiled. His clock stating it was 3 pm.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They'd arrived at Elizabeth's house at 4 pm sharp. Sebastian and Ciel took one look at the manor and instantly wanted to go home. And now it was a rather large debate on whether or not they'd take a scolding.

"I won't tell if you won't." Ciel looked to his butler with pleading eyes. "I'll give you an advanced payment on the contract. How about it?"

"No young master. We're going in and that's final. I refuse to get a scolding over you not wanting to be here." he half dragged his master to the door. When he lifted the doors knocker it started to open before he'd even used it.

"It's about time you two arrived." the butler stated. "The Marchioness is quite furious." he spoke bluntly.

"Begging your pardon..." Sebastian sweated. "The...visit before this took longer than expected." he stated. The butler. He could swear was a male version of Frances.

"Right this way." he made a motion for them to enter. Closing the door behind them.

"I feel like i've just entered a haunted house." Ciel stated in a hint of fear.

"A haunted house of glitter and sparkles." Sebastian looked disgusted. The entrance had ribbons of pastel and cut outs of turkeys with pretty bows and covered in glitter. "I never thought the Marchioness would allow this."

"Ahem...well...the Lady Elizabeth had this done...before the sun rose, right this way." he ushered them quickly. "The Marchioness is in the sitting room."

"Thank you." Ciel responded. Walking as if he was going to his death sentence.

"Ciel! Your late!" Frances shouted with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry auntie." he sweated.

Sebastian was tapped on the shoulder by the Middleford butler. Begin giving a signal it was time for them to go, he took a look at his master before following the other butler to the servants dining room. Smiling as he walked down the hall because it meant he got to avoid the long lecture the Marchioness was giving at that moment. Walking into the room he looked around as other servants were eatting and chatting.

"Oie Darien. Who's this?" A man dressed like a chef asked as he was stuffing his mouth with corn.

"This is Sebastian Michaelis. The Phantomhive butler." The butler named Darien stated.

"Oh thank god. I thought another servant was hired." He put his corn in his mouth for a moment but then removed it. "No offense intended."

"None taken." Sebastian removed his outer coat and sat at an available spot on the bench at the table. The servants dining room wasn't as nice as the one at home. But he supposed it was due to the standards in the house.

"Look at him and his skinny little body. You need some meat on them bones." Another servant stated. To Sebastian she looked to be a maid. She was fat and had a bonnet tied around her head to keep her hair up. She put an empty plate in front of him while some other servants passed him the utensils.

"I'm fine. I ate before we got here." he smiled.

"No, no, you come into Sophie's dining hall. Now you must eat." she slapped some mashed potatoes onto his plate. "We have to make you nice and strong."

"Oh I don't think I have issues about being strong." he wiped at his face with a napkin as some of the mashed potatoes had gotten on his face.

"What?" a burley man holding a turkey leg looked at him. "With those skinny little sticks you call arms?" he spoke with an accent. It was obvious to Sebastian he was not a well educated man. "It'd be a shock if you could pick up your plate when it's full of the grub I tell you." he took a huge bite of his turkey leg.

Another chef who was older but scruffy lifted Sebastians arm and jiggled it. "Look at that they are like jelly. My daughter's arms have more meat. And she's 12."

"I can most assure you I have plenty of meat on my person." he smirked. "Ones size isn't a sign of strength."

"It's not a sign of good skill either." A younger maid giggled. "Just ask Karl over there. Has such nice meat. But knows nothing of skill."

Everyone except Sebastian started laughing, as they all seemed to get the joke in her statement. Another woman spoke up, she appeared to be in her 30's. "Oh don't pick on Karl, it was his first time. You made him nervous."

"It wasn't I who made him nervous. He was scared the Mistress would find us." she smirked.

"Well it was her bathroom you two were in." another young maid stated.

"We're not here to talk about bathroom adventures. Grace slap some carrots on this one's plate. He needs some color on his skin. He's paler than the dead."

Sebastian's plate was now adorned wtih carrots. He'd also realized he'd had other things on it. Since he wasn't paying attention he didn't notice when the turkey slice, corn on the cobb, asparagus, and gravy had been placed.

"What's a matter dearie?" an old woman asked. She was obviously one of the higher servants.

"I think we made him nervous with all this take of breeding." someone said, this made everyone erupt with laughter while Sebastian was trying to figure out if there was even a plate under the food anymore. He always thought the Marchioness's servants would be too frightened of her to have a normal life. But it seemed he was wrong.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was wishing he was with Sebastian at that moment. Because after a long lecture about being late. He was now getting scolded for his eatting habits.

"Sit up straight!" she yelled at him again. "You look like a hoolagin."

"Yes auntie."

"Ciel! Let's play after dinner."

"I don't think so." he mumbled. "I have to go soon." he took a bite of his turkey. He was still very full from Lau's meal. So he wasn't sure he'd be able to manage to finish his meal.

"Ah yes you have another meal to go to don't you." Frances dabbed her napkin at her lips. "I do hope next year you won't plan so many meals in a single day."

"I won't." he sweated. Part of his lecture was that he should of spent the day with family, not mooching meals off others. Though the irony was this was the first he'd eatten at anyone elses house. This dinner had become agonizingly slow, and he was glad Sebastian had to suffer with him. Even if it was with other servants that he didn't know.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was more than ready to go home after the supper had ended, but his aunt insisted he stay for a time of chat. Though the time of chat was more of him getting lectures. But now it was over and he was glad he was going to go home, even if it was a tad late. The only problem was his butler was still not at his side. And since most of the other servants got the day off to enjoy themselves. It meant he had to hunt him down. It'd taken him abit of time but he finally found the dining room for the servants.

"Alright, it's a penny per shot." a man was dealing cards. "Aces are Low, Jokers are high, and if you lose, a pair of panties are going to be added to my wardrobe." he puffed on a cigar.

"Quite the talker you are to assume i'd lose." a woman stated.

"You've lost every other round." another man giggled.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. Drawing attention to himself. "What are you doing?"

"Playing poker." the demon smiled at his master with his cards infront of him. He wasn't wearing his butler's coat, but unlike most he was still dressed. One girl was in her undergarments. While a man had lost all but his pants.

"Come here. We're going home." Ciel growled.

"Aww but i'm winning." he whined at his master.

"Now!" he ordered.

"Aww, that's too bad. Oh well it was a great game." the man puffed on his cigar. "I had a full house too."

"I guess it was good timing." Sebastian was pulling on his butlers coat. "I only had a pair of threes." he smiled as he tossed his cards on the table to reveal his hand. Grabbing his outter coat.

"Wait..wait! Come back here!" the man got up. "I feel cheated now!" he laughed. "The one time he had a crappy hand and he has to go! No way! Reveal some skin! I demand some skin to be revealed!"

"Sorry but my master is waiting." he giggled at the man.

"Like hell I care your master is waiting! He's by the door anyway!" he pointed to Ciel. "I demand my prize to see your butler remove his shirt! I'm in my skinnies for christ sakes!"

"No one told you go without undies." The girl giggled.

"Shut it! I won fair and square! Something has to come off!"

Sebastian laughed. "Well..." he made like he was reaching for his tie, "If you insist." he smirked at his master. Pulling off his right glove a little and then petted his hand. "Isn't my skin so wonderful? It's like milk." he giggled as he pulled back on his glove. "This was entertaining. Good bye." he waved as he lead his master out the room and closed the door.

"That cheat!" the man laughed.

"I told you you shouldn't play poker against a butler. They have too many clothes to remove." the girl laughed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"While I was suffering you were playing poker!"

"Strip poker to be exact." he smiled as the carriage pulled away from the house.

"That much I saw! What did you think you were doing playing that!"

"Well...the other servants went to bed, and it was just us three and they weren't tired so Duncan suggested we play a game."

"What would you have done if they'd seen the contract!"

"Young master your over worrying. That wouldn't of happened." he smiled. "I was always dealt a good hand until the final round."

Ciel gave him a look that said he knew something, "You cheated didn't you."

"Young master i'm appauled that you think so little of me. I didn't cheat." he looked at him seriously. "I never got caught. So it wasn't cheating." he giggled.

"I should of known." he looked off to the side.

"Young master, I didn't want to show them my milky white skin." he pretended to be shy. "That would of lowered my price value."

"What price values?"

"It was part of the bet you see, the one with the most clothes is the winner and could make the loser do whatever he or she wanted."

"And what were you going to make them do if you won?"

"Clean the house for the next 3 years." he smiled. "3 years was the max limit given."

Ciel facepalmed himself as he shook in head with a sigh.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They were finally home. And it was nearing 9 pm. Abit late for any sort of meal.

"Young master! Your home!" Finni shouted with glee.

"Yes, yes. Let's get this over with." Ciel walked over to the dining hall. He was completely stuffed and didn't know how he was going eat this last and final meal of the day. But he was sure tomorrow he'd have one hard time getting out of bed.

"Okay." Bard placed a plate in front of Ciel. Sebastian was abit surprised that it was set so fast, but supposed it was due to them having plenty of time. When the lid was lifted, both blinked in surprise. It was empty.

"We figured the young master would be full from the other meals. So..." Maylene twiddled her fingers. "we put the food away for tomorrow for a belated thanksgiving."

Ciel blinked at them and smiled after a moment. "I see." He guessed that even his most incompetant of servants were smart enough to consider he would not want anymore food. Thinking back on the day, with all the trouble, lectures, and time wasted.

This was his favorite Thanksgiving.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Well this is my story to wish you all a happy holiday =D _

_I know it wasn't grand, but I just wanted to write something for you all. Hope you atleast enjoyed it._

_Reviews and comments appreciated. =D_


End file.
